Elemental Ninja meet Ghostly Phantom
by The Phantom-Otaku
Summary: After Pythor gets the map that will lead him to the fangblades, he notices that the map has a place in the Forest of Tranquility marked. The Fangpyre general recognizes this as a legendary book that had knowledge on other worldly things. What happens when Pythor decides to go after the book and summon a ghost? Rated T to be safe. No blood or cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm back with a new story. This is a crossover with Ninjago. Say what you will about Ninjago, but I like it. It's actually really good, and I have just recently rewatched the series on Netflix. I wanted to do a crossover since MOST** **of the others kinda suck. Two of them basically turn Danny into their own personal Sue. Another thing that annoys me about the Ninjago fandom is how many mary sue and paring stories there are! I mean come on! We have a show about elemental ninjas and the best we can come up with is paring stories?! Another thing that I found was that if someone didn't like a character, they would have them be out of character. They would be uncharacteristically mean, bitter, jerky, etc. just because the author doesn't like them. I mean come on people! Be more professional than that! Ok, rant over. I think we should get on with the story.**

 **Takes place right after Tick Tock but before Once Bitten, Twice Shy.**

 **Takes place after D-Stabilized but before Phantom Planet.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own DP or Ninjago.**

* * *

"Behold, the locations of the four silver Fangblades," Pythor said as he held up the map. All the Serpentine cheered. "Soon the Great Devourer will be unleashed-" He paused as the Serpentine cheered again. "And Ninjago will be ours!" All the Serpentine gave one last loud cheer. Pythor pulled the map up to his face and examined it. He saw drawings of silver Fangblades where each was buried, but he saw another drawing. The drawing was a book, and it appeared to be in the Forest of Tranquility.

"What's this?" he asked to no one in particular. The Fangpyre general slithered up to him and looked at the map. Both heads gasped. "Could it be?" one head asked. "It isss," the other head stated.

"What's it?" Pythor asked.

"There was a legend about a book that had knowledge of many other-worldly thingsss," the left head said. The right head spoke up this time, "It wasss sssaid that it was hidden in a ssshrine in the Forest of Tranquility somewhere near our old tomb." The left spoke again, "It was sssaid to contain ssspells of some kind."

Pythor rubbed his chin in thought. "Other-worldly things you say?" He said with a sinister grin.

"This book could certainly aid us in distracting the Ninja." The generals looked between each other before catching on.

Skales slithered forwards, "We can use the book to sssummon a creature to do our bidding and distract the Ninja while we get the Fangbladesss."

"But how will we control the creature?" The Venomari general asked.

"The book has a vast amount of knowledge on these thingsss. The book will likely tell usss how to control one of the creaturesss," the Fangpyre general said.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go get that book!" Pythor commanded, pointing his staff towards the cave's exit. All of the generals and Pythor cackled as they slithered out of the cave. **(I don't know its name. Tell me the cave's name and I will fix it later.)**

* * *

The Ninja were on the Bounty trying to locate the first Fangblade. So far they had had no luck finding the first Fangblade. No one had called to give them a tip either. They were at a loss really. They just had to wait until someone called in to tip them off. Or until they found some clue themselves. After searching for the fangblade all day, they decided to call it a day.

As they walked to their room, Nya's voice came in over the intercom. "Guys, someone just spotted the Serpentine heading towards the Forest of Tranquility! I'll set course for the Forest."

"Finally, some action!" Kai said.

"Man, I can't wait to put a beat down on some Serpentine!" Cole said, clearly just as excited as the others.

"I too am excited, brothers, but I must wonder what the Serpentine are doing in the Forest of Tranquility."

"Hey, isn't that where the Fangpyre tomb is?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, it is. Maybe we should look there first," Cole said. The others nodded in agree with their leader. Soon enough they arrived at the edge of the forest.

"Alright guys, let's find those Serpentine and get that Fangblade," Cole commanded. The others nodded and pulled the hoods of their suits over their faces. They sprinted off into the foggy forest. They jumped into the trees and began to jump from tree to tree. That way they could have a bird's eye view and not be spotted by the Serpentine. After some time of jumping between trees they stumbled upon Serpentine tracks. They jumped down to study the tracks.

"I sense that these tracks are still fresh," Zane stated.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Follow those tracks!" Jay said, pointing in the same direction as the tracks.

The ninja sprinted off in the direction of the tracks until they saw slithering figures up ahead. They skidded to a halt right before they ran into the snake at the back of the march. They all quickly jumped into the trees before the snake turned around. The snake looked behind him, then left, then right. The snake shrugged before he turned around and continued marching. The Ninja all breathed a silent sigh of relief. They followed the Serpentine from the trees as to not be spotted. After following the Serpentine from the trees for a little while, the Serpentine came upon the Fangpyre tomb. The Ninja jumped to some trees that were closer to the tomb in order to see better.

Pythor slithered up to the circle hatch that closed off the Fangpyre tomb. He had a few things in his hands and two other snakes followed him. The other snake was Skales and a Venomari. They slithered up to the front of the tomb. Pythor cleared his throat loudly to quiet the rest of the Serpentine. Once the Serpentine had quieted down, Pythor began to speak. "I'm sure you're wondering why we've come back to one of the prisons that held our brothers in captivity for so long. We've come here to summon a portal into another dimension; to bring forth a creature of unknown power!"

Pythor slithered over to Venomari and held out a potion bottle. The Venomari spit some of his venom into the bottle before walking back down to join the crowd. Skales slithered up, tipped his staff over the bottle and let some of the anti-venom drip into it. Skales slithered back to the other generals. Pythor picked one of his scales off of his neck and dropped it into the bottle. Pythor held up a little bag that appeared to have some sort of ash inside. He opened the little bag and poured the ashes into the bottle. Pythor slithered over to the entrance to the Fangpyre tomb and threw the bottle down on it. Eerie green smoke began to rise from the spot. The green smoke began to swirl and form some kind of portal. The Ninja gasped as something shot out of the portal.

After the dust cleared, they could clearly see that the thing was a fourteen year old boy. He was wearing some sort of jumpsuit with white gloves and white boots. The boy had snow-white hair, and an odd glow surrounded his body. The boy appeared to have an oddly shaped body compared to the Ninja. The boy's body wasn't as blocky, and instead of claws, he had hands. The Ninja couldn't help but snicker. "So much for their creature of unknown power," Jay snickered.

The boy pushed himself up to look directly at Pythor. "Hello," Pythor greeted.

The boy, obviously a bit dazed and confused, asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Pythor P. Chumsworth. What would your name be?"

The kid looked at Pythor with wide eyes. "My name is Danny. Where am I?"

"Your in the Forest of Tranquility."

"The Forest of what?"

"Ah, yes. You wouldn't know what that is. You are from a different dimension after all."

Danny looked at the portal that he had come out of. "Well if you don't mind, I'll just be going back to my own dimension now." Danny chuckled nervously as he tried to shuffle his way to the portal before it closed. He didn't know what these things were capable of.

Pythor's eyes suddenly narrowed. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that," he said in a dangerous tone. Pythor slithered between Danny and the portal. He reached behind his back to pull out a flower. Danny's eyes widened at the sight of the flower. "That's right, ghost. You better do as your told or else!" The aforementioned ghost boy backed away from Pythor, his eyes never leaving the flower. Pythor tossed a few blood blossoms in front of the portal.

"What's the big deal? It's just a stupid flower," Kai said, confused.

"Maybe he's allergic," Jay suggested, but it sounded more like a question.

"I don't think so, Jay. If what Pythor said is true, and he really is a ghost, I don't think he would be afraid of something that could kill him if he's already dead," Zane stated.

"Well, we can't just stand here and let the Serpentine get away with him," Kai said.

"I think I've got a plan," Cole said, swallowing his fear. "Kai, I'm going to need you to try and burn that flower. Whatever it is, the ghost doesn't seem to like it." Kai nodded. "Jay, Zane, you guys come with me." Cole, Zane, and Jay flipped through the trees, with Cole leading.

Kai began to flip through the trees until he was close enough to burn the flower, but still far away enough to not be spotted. He pulled out the Sword of Fire and aimed it at Pythor's hand. Luckily, Pythor was holding his hand still. A single fireball shot out of the Sword of Fire and hit its target dead on. Pythor cried out in pain as the flower was set ablaze. Pythor looked around before spotting Kai. "The Ninja are here! Get him!" Pythor yelled, pointing his claw in Kai's direction. Many snakes came rushing out of the crowd towards Kai.

"Uh, oh," Kai said as he began to flip up into higher trees. The other three jumped down from the trees and began to fight the other surprised Serpentine. Jay swung his golden nunchucks around before he smacked two Serpentine in the head with them. He swung his leg around and kicked a Venomari into a Fangpyre. A Constrictai came out of the ground and wrapped his tail around Jay. Jay began to struggle in the Constrictai's iron grip.

Zane was fighting another Fangpyre. Zane punched the Fangpyre then flipped over a Hypnobrai. He swept his leg under the Hypnobrai, knocking him to the ground. Zane took out his Shurikens of Ice. He pointed them towards a group of Serpentine and froze them in a big block of ice.

Cole jumped up, Scythe of Quakes in hand, and slammed his scythe down on the ground, creating a shock wave that knocked down a bunch of snakes. Cole ran forward, trying to get to the Pythor. A few more Serpentine jumped in Cole's way. Cole slammed one snake in the head with the butt of his scythe. He flipped over the other two. He continued running. Everything was going according to plan. Kai would get most of the Serpentine's attention by burning the flower. Jay and Zane would fight most of the Serpentine while Cole made his way to the ghost. They didn't exactly know what they were going to do after that, but they'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

Jay continued to struggle with the Constrictai. "What's the matter, Ninja? Getting a little tight?" The Constrictai tightened his grip on Jay, making it harder to breath. Jay looked around for one of the other ninja, but didn't see any that were close enough to hear him. Suddenly, he got an idea. He closed his eyes, went limp, and made his breathing slow and shallow. After a few moments, the Constrictai loosened his grip and let Jay fall to the ground. Jay quickly picked up his golden weapon and swung it down on the Constrictai's head, knocking him out.

"Ha ha, Yes!" Jay cheered.

Cole knocked the last Serpentine down before jumping up onto the platform where Pythor was. What he saw chilled him to his core. The ghost's hands were surrounded by a green glow, and Pythor was flat on his back with smoke rising from his chest. The ghost appeared to be angry; his eyes glowed a menacing green. Cole felt the fear encase him. He felt like he wanted to run away; get as far away from the ghost as he could. But he knew he couldn't.

"How am I supposed to get back to my own dimension?!" the ghost asked in an enraged tone. Cole looked to where the portal should be, but it was gone.

Pythor lifted up his head. "You're not. You're supposed to help me unleash the Great Devourer!"

"News flash, pal, I'm not helping you unleash anything," the ghost retorted. The ghost began to fly off. In a last ditch effort, Pythor pulled out some sort of blow gun. He brought it to his lips and blew. Cole realized what was going on too late, and a dart embedded itself in the ghost boy's left shoulder. Cole could see that the dart's effects were already starting to take effect. The ghost boy only managed to get a hundred yards or so before he passed out.

While Cole was busy watching the ghost, Pythor slithered up behind him and knocked him away with his tail. Pythor looked back at the other generals. "Forget the Ninja. Get that ghost!" The generals nodded and repeated the message to the rest of the Serpentine. They all began to slither towards where the ghost boy had crashed.

Cole had managed to get his breath back. The other ninja had caught up with him. "Cole, what happened?" Jay asked.

"I don't know. I guess the portal closed before the ghost kid could go through it. That made the ghost mad, and he hit Pythor with something. He started to fly off when Pythor hit him with a dart. After that, the ghost crashed over there," Cole said, pointing towards the area where the Serpentine ran off.

"Come on. We can't let them get to that ghost," Jay said. The guys began to run towards the ghost. After a few minutes of searching, the guys came upon a kid laying on the ground. He had a white t-shirt with a red collar, red cuffs, and a red oval in the center, light blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. The kid also had black hair. His body looked a lot like the ghost kid's body.

"Woah, guys check it out! It's a kid," Jay said.

"Yeah, Jay, we can see, ya know," Kai said.

"He looks similar to that ghost that Pythor summoned," Cole added.

"Maybe we should take him back to the Bounty. He appears to have sustained some injuries," Zane suggested.

"Good idea, Zane. When he wakes up, we can ask him a few questions too," Cole said. Cole, being the strongest of the four, lifted the boy onto his shoulder and began to walk with the others back to the Bounty.

 **Okay, that took me some time to write. I've had this idea in my head for so long, that I finally decided to write it down. The next chapter might take a while since I have another story I'm working on. If you like Pokemon or Danny Phantom, I would suggest you check out my other story. Anyways, can't wait to see what you guys think about this story. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, wow, I didn't expect this story to get so much attention! I'm going to be honest, after my other story didn't do as well as I had hoped, I got a little discouraged. I figured that I'd post another story that I had been thinking about for a long time as a side project, but after seeing how well this story is doing, I think I'll split my attention between the two more equally. After seeing how much people liked this story, I decided to immediately start writing the next chapter. Jaylen13 said, "This is a great concept but what throws me off is that Danny is normal and everyone else is lego." I needed a good reason for the Ninja to take Danny back to the Bounty. It was a great way to get everyone suspicious of Danny before he even woke up as well. I also didn't want to have to describe Danny as a lego. I would just like to thank everyone who clicked on this story, favorited, followed, or reviewed. I would like to especially thank the reviewers for their kind words of encouragement. When you see dialogue in italics, it means that the character is thinking it. I don't know what else to say, but I should probably get on with the story since that's what you're all here for.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Ninjago. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

"So what's wrong with the kid, Zane?" Cole asked, curious as to why Zane was so worried about a few scratches and bruises.

"While I was cleaning up some of his scratches, I noticed that there was a strange substance in his blood," Zane answered. He lifted up the cloth that had some blood on it. Cole took the cloth and examined it. After a moment, he noticed a little green mixed into the red. "My scanners didn't recognize the substance."

"Wait, your scanners didn't recognize it? I thought they could recognize any known substance!" Jay said, clearly surprised.

"You are correct, Jay. My scanners can recognize any _known_ substance, but this is a substance that I've never seen before."

"So, Zane found an unknown substance in the kid's blood, and it could be dangerous. Do I have that right?" Kai said.

"Yes, Kai," Zane answered simply. "The best thing we can do is let him rest. I'll take the samples of his blood and study them. Let's just hope that it's not dangerous." Zane grabbed the cloths with the kid's blood on it and walked out of the room. Kai, Cole, and Jay gave each other a somber look before they left the medical bay as well.

* * *

Danny groaned as he opened his eyes. He held his aching head in his hand. After a moment, he removed his hand so he could look at his surroundings. He appeared to be in a medical bay of some sort. Danny looked down to see that he was laying on a cot. "What happened?" Danny asked himself. He only remembered a giant purple snake with arms, but instead of hands, he had claws, and he had a blood blossom in one of his claws. Try as he might, he couldn't remember much else.

Danny slid of the cot that he had woken up on and walked around the room. There was a cabinet filled with all sorts of medical supplies. On top of the cabinet were things like cotton swabs, cloths, bandages, and some pain killers. Besides that, there wasn't much to the room. " _Where am I?"_ Danny thought. " _Maybe I should go ghost and see where I am."_

Before Danny could say his catchphrase, he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Danny didn't know what to do. Sure, he could get back in the cot and pretend to be asleep, but that won't answer any of his questions. The footsteps got closer. He decided to sit back down on the cot. The footsteps grew even louder until, finally, a girl appeared in the doorway. Her torso was blocky, her skin was yellow, and she had claws for hands.

The girl gasped in surprise. "Oh, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. Where am I?"

"You're on the Destiny's Bounty."

"The what?"

"The Destiny's Bounty. It's a ship."

Danny opened his mouth to ask another, but the girl interrupted him. "I have to go get the guys. They want to ask you some questions." The girl walked out of the room before Danny could protest.

"Great. Just great," Danny said to himself.

A few minutes later, the girl walked back into the room with four other guys. One of the guys was in a black ninja gi with silver shoulder pads. He had long, black, messy hair. Another one was a brunette with spiky hair and a red ninja gi with golden shoulder pads. The one with a blue ninja gi with silver shoulder pads had auburn hair. The last one wore a white ninja gi with golden shoulder pads, and he had platinum blond hair in a crew cut. The guys also had blocky torsos, yellow skin, and claws for hands.

"So, kid, what's your name?" the one in black asked.

"Danny." The guys seemed to glance at each other.

"Can you explain what you were doing out in the Forest of Tranquility? And why you look like that?" the one in black said, gesturing towards Danny.

"Um, no. I don't even know what the Forest of Tranquility is," Danny answered. It was true. He didn't remember anything from the other day other than the giant snake. The Ninja's suspicions weren't getting any better. They knew this kid had something to do with the ghost that pythor had summoned. They looked the same aside from a few minor differences, and they sounded the same. The boy, now known as Danny, showed up as soon as the ghost disappeared. The Ninja knew they were connected, they just didn't know how they were connected.

"While Zane was patching you up," the one in black said, waving his arm at the one in white, "He found something weird in your blood."

Zane nodded. "I was unable to recognize the substance."

"We were wondering if you have any idea what it might be," the one in blue said.

Danny knew what they were talking about. They were talking about the ectoplasm that was in his blood. "Um, no I don't think so," Danny answered, trying to make his tone sound calm and honest, but ultimately he failed.

"Well, I think that's all the questions that we have for now. We want you to stay here for a while, so we can keep an eye on you; be sure the stuff in your blood doesn't hurt you," the one in black said. Everyone except for the girl left the room.

"My name is Nya by the way," Nya said.

"Who were those guys?" Danny asked.

"Well, the one in red is my brother, Kai, the one in black is Cole, you already know Zane, and the one in blue is Jay."

Danny looked down at the floor. He might not have known what happened last night, but he knew that he was a long way from home. He was definitely in another dimension.

* * *

Pythor seethed with anger as he flip through the book. "There has to be some kind of spell in here that can create a permanent portal!" Pythor continued to flip through the book.

"Why don't we just give up on the whole ghost plan. We all saw how well that worked out," Skales spat.

"I thought that any old ghost would do, but I was wrong, Skales," Pythor responded.

"What do you mean?" Skales asked, clearly confused.

"I need the portal to stay open, and I need it to hunt down an evil ghost," Pythor said. Pythor flipped through the book before finally finding what he was looking for. "Aha! It says, " To make a portal to the Ghost Zone permanent, all you need to do is add the ectoplasm of a ghost!"

"And where will we find another ghost?" Skales asked. "We lost the first one remember?"

"I'm willing to bet that those ninja found our ghost," Pythor said.

"Are you really willing to take that risssk, Pythor?"

"Well, we don't have to risk it my friend," Pythor said. Skales sent him a questioning look. "I sent a few Serpentine out to get the Specter's Eye." Before Skales could ask, Pythor answered him. "The Specter's Eye is mystical crystal ball that can track any ghost. They should be back with it any moment now." Pythor smirked when a group of Serpentine walked in. One of them held a green crystal ball that glowed a soft green.

"Here'sss what you were looking for, Pythor," the one holding the Specter's Eye said as he handed the crystal ball to Pythor. The snakes ran out in a hurry.

Pythor looked at the crystal ball. There was a map of Ninjago, and somewhere not too far from where they currently were was a red dot. "Gotcha!" Pythor whispered to himself.

* * *

" _Maybe I should explore the Destiny's Bounty,"_ Danny thought. He had gotten awfully bored of staring at the wall. "It can't hurt to just fly around invisibly for a little while, right?" Danny said to reassure himself.

Danny got off of the cot that he had been sitting on for far to long and said his catchphrase. "I'm going ghost!" The rings formed around his torso and in a flash, he was Danny Phantom. Danny turned himself invisible and intangible and flew out of the room. He flew around the magnificent ship known as the Destiny's Bounty. He flew down a little bit to the deck. He could see the Ninja that he had met earlier training. They dodged punching bags, practiced against dummies, and spared with each other. Danny flew through the rest of the ship, trying to get familiar with the new surroundings. He didn't know how long he'd be here, and he didn't know how long his secret would last either.

After seeing all of the rooms in the Bounty, Danny went back to the medical bay. As soon as he sat back down on the cot, something hit the ship, causing it to shake. Danny got up and ran outside on the deck to see what the ship had hit, and to his surprise, he saw a bunch of snakes.

* * *

 **I am the worst. Leaving it on a cliff hanger. I typed this chapter much faster than I thought I would. The next chapter should come out soon as well. I don't have too much to say here. Um… does anyone like the music from the Pokemon anime? If you do, then you should check out my Soundcloud account. I don't think you have to have an account to listen to other people's tracks. Even if you do, it's free. I just thought that I should include this since that music really helps me focus. Maybe it could help someone else focus. Anyways, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry about how long this chapter has taken me. I got caught up in writing my other story and I completely forgot about writing this one. I've been watching some episodes of the 2012 teenage mutant ninja turtles cartoon, and I started thinking about a crossover between TMNT and Danny Phantom. I don't know if I'll end up writing it soon, though. Anyways, I made you guys wait long enough already. Let's move on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Ninjago. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Danny ran outside the medical bay and saw the very snakes that had summoned him to this universe surrounding the Bounty. The Ninja and Nya ran out right after he did. They looked at all the snakes with wide eyes. "Man, that's a lot of snakes," Jay said, astonished.

They could see that someone was pushing their way through the crowd. Pythor finally got to the front and boarded the Bounty along with the other generals. "Why, hello, Ninja," Pythor said with his normal suave tone. "I have not come to fight, I have only come to take back what is rightfully mine. Now, all you have to do is give me back that ghost I summoned!"

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked, confused. "We only found this kid." Kai gestured to Danny. "We didn't find your ghost." Although, the Ninja knew Danny had something to do with the ghost, they just didn't want Pythor to know that.

"What?!" Pythor cried in surprise. He looked down at the orb that he held in his hands then he looked up at Danny. "B-but the orb says…"

"Looks like your crystal ball was wrong, Pythor. How about you go and slither back into the hole you came out of?" Jay said.

Pythor growled at the insult. "I'll have you know that this is no ordinary crystal ball." Pythor lifted up the orb. "This is the Specter's Eye. It can locate any ghost in all of Ninjago! It's never wrong. I'll just have to take the kid, then. He must have something to do with that ghost," Pythor concluded.

The other generals slithered forward to try and capture Danny, but the Ninja interfered with their spinjitzu. The rest of the Serpentine began to board the Bounty to fight the Ninja. The Ninja used their spinjitzu to take a chunk of the horde. Danny was unsure what to do. He couldn't go ghost and help them fight. So he did the only other thing he could do. Run. Danny was trying to get away from Pythor. "Come back here!" Pythor yelled. Danny continued to run from him for obvious reasons. Danny sprinted to the front of the Bounty with Pythor right on his tail. Pythor whipped his tail forwards in an attempt to trip Danny, but Danny managed to jump over his tail. The Ninja could see that Danny was in trouble, but they were too busy with the horde of Serpentine. Danny and Pythor faced each other on opposite sides of the base of the mast. Every time Pythor made a move, Danny would move in the same direction to avoid him.

Eventually, Danny and Pythor had made their way back down to where the main fight was going on. Everytime one of the Ninja tried to help Danny, a Serpentine would tackle him down. Nya was doing as best as she could without the Samurai X suit and gadgets. The Constrictai general managed to wrap his tail around Danny while Pythor distracted him. Danny struggled in the general's strong grip. Pythor motioned for the Constrictai general to follow him. "Come on. We've got to get out of here."

"Hey," Jay shouted. "He's got Danny!" Jay flipped over the Serpentine that were in his way, but bunch of snakes tackled him down. The other Ninja noticed too. They tried to, but all the snakes were intent on keeping them away from Pythor. Danny noticed the Ninja being tackled down everytime they got back up. Nya was trying as well, but she too was failing. He had two options: be captured and possibly be tortured until he gave up his secret, or he could give up his secret now and explain to the Ninja later. He chose the second option. He turned intangible and phased out of the Constrictai general's grip. Both Pythor and the general's eyes widened as they saw their hostage walk through the general's tail.

"I knew it!" Pythor said. "When need to get some of his ectoplasm."

Danny gave Pythor a strange look. "Not the reaction that I expected, but I'm going ghost!" The blue-white rings appeared around Danny's waist and travelled up and down his body. His hair turned snow white, his normal t-shirt and blue jeans turned into a black and white jumpsuit, and his blue eyes turned to a neon green that gave off a ghostly glow. The horde of Serpentine and the Ninja had turned their attention to Danny now.

"Wha-what?!" That was all Jay had managed to get out of his mouth due to his shock. They knew that Danny was connected to the ghost, but they didn't think he was the ghost!

"Now, who's first?" Danny said, glaring at the horde of Serpentine. None of the Serpentine made a move. "I thought you guys were snakes, not mice." Danny smirked, and the Serpentine frowned at the insult. A bunch of snakes came rushing out of the crowd, preparing to bury Danny under their sheer numbers. Danny willed the ectoplasmic energy into his hand before he shot a wave of it at the snakes, effectively knocking them down. Two more Serpentine, one a Venomari and the other a Hypnobrai, grabbed Danny's arms. Danny phased through their arms, put his hands on the backs of their heads, and slammed them into each other. A Fangpyre attempted to sink his fangs into Danny's arm, but Danny turned his arm intangible. The Fangpyre went through Danny's arm, and Danny punched the snake away. Danny's eyes turned icy blue as he put his hands down on the ground, coating it in ice. The snakes slipped and slide on the ice before they could get to Danny. Pythor slithered around the ice and tackled Danny to the ground. Pythor quickly pulled out a syringe and plunged it into Danny's arm. Danny yelped in surprise and pushed Pythor off of him before he held the spot where the syringe had been. Danny pulled his hand away to look at the small pin-prick on his arm. "What the heck?!" Danny cried out in confusion.

"Just a little pay-back. Come on, boys, let's get out of here!" Pythor shouted to the rest of the Serpentine. The Serpentine swiftly followed his orders. They didn't want to keep on fighting a battle that they obviously couldn't win.

After the snakes had retreated, Danny changed back and turned to look at the Ninja and Nya, who all looked like they had a million questions each. "I-I guess I have some explaining to do," Danny said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Um, yeah," Cole said. "How are you able to do that?"

"What? Go ghost?" Cole nodded. "I'm half-ghost," Danny explained simply.

"That does not make any sense, Danny," Zane stated. "How can one be both living and dead?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't know."

Kai spoke up. "How did you become half-ghost?"

"I was looking at my parent's portal from the inside because it wouldn't turn on. While I was inside, it turned on and shocked me. I don't know exactly what happened, but I know it changed my DNA and gave me ghost powers," Danny explained.

"Do you know why Pythor wanted to get to you so badly? He didn't take you back with him so why go through all that trouble?" Nya asked.

"I don't know. He took some of my blood, though," Danny said as he looked down at the pin-prick on his arm.

"That reminds me, what about that green stuff that Zane found in your blood?" Jay asked.

"Oh, that? That's just ectoplasm. It kinda runs in my bloodstream now," Danny said as if it was the most casual thing ever.

"We need to figure out a way to get you back home," Cole said. Cole looked at Zane.

"The most logical thing to do would be to take the book and use it to open another portal," Zane said.

"All right then, that's what we'll do," Kai said.

* * *

 **Sorry, about the chapter being sort of short. I'm really tired, but I still wanted to get this chapter out to you guys. I hope you liked it! The next chapter might take a bit of time since I want to really plan out the chapter and make sure it's longer and better than the last two chapters have been. Anyways, until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't apologize enough for the wait, but I can assure you that it has been worth it. I think the story is going to be sort of short, but I might write a sequel or rewrite this sometime. I might write a version of it with my OC. Anyways, I hope you guys can forgive me for the wait. I'm also working on a Ninjago fanfic called Kat's Curse (Title may change). I have made forums for both Ninjago and Danny Phantom, so go check those out if you're interested. They're called Danny Phantom Plot Bunnies and Ninjago Plot Bunnies. I just realized that I didn't tell you guys my name for SoundCloud! It's Phantom Umbreon. I finally know where this story is going to go. I was in such a rush to get this story out that I didn't think of what would happen later on. I've also been distracted by My Hero Academia. I wrote a fanfiction for it. It's just a cute three-shot about one of the characters. Anyways, I know what you all want, and it's the next chapter of this story. I've made you guys wait long enough.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Ninjago. They both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Alright, Danny, do you think you could give us a list of your powers?" Cole asked. All the Ninja and Danny had gathered outside on the deck of the Bounty. Nya was inside, trying her best to locate the Serpentine.

"I don't see why not," Danny replied. "There's ecto-blasts, intangibility, invisibility, ice powers, I can manipulate my body-"

"Woah, woah, woah, you can do what now?!" Jay asked, fearing the answer.

"Manipulate my body. I can open holes in my body, twist it however I want, and turn my legs into a tail when I'm flying," Danny answered simply. The Ninja stared at Danny, their mouths agape. "I can form shields, flight, overshadowing, I can duplicate myself, and I have this thing called a ghost sense that will tell me if there's a ghost nearby."

"Wow, that's a lot of power," Kai said, surprised.

Jay, who was clearly the most excited about this, asked, "Can you show us some of those powers?"

Danny shrugged. "Meh, why not? We don't know where Pythor is yet, so I'm not going anywhere soon."

* * *

"Pythor, what makes you think summoning another ghost will solve our current delima?" Skales asked exasperatedly as he and Pythor slithered to the Fangpyre tomb.

Pythor should his head disappointedly. "We had bad luck the first time, Skales. Do you really think every ghost is good?"

"No, but-" Skales began, but Pythor cut him off.

"That's all I need to hear." Pythor pointed ahead, "Look, we're here."

Pythor one again performed the necessary tasks to create a portal, but this time, he added Danny's blood to the odd mixture. The purple snake threw down the bottle, and eerie green smoke filled the area once more. Not long after the portal opened, two humanoid figures stepped through the portal. Both figures had flaming hair, one had blue flames, the other had green. The one with blue flaming hair was pale white, and she carried a guitar. The other had a metallic, weaponized body.

"Where are we?" the female ghost asked, looking around at her new surroundings. She spotted the two anthropomorphic snakes. She put her fingers on her guitar strings, ready to strike at any moment. "Who are you?" Skulker also got some of the weapons in his suit ready to be fired.

"Calm down, please," Pythor said, putting his hands in front of him. Both ghosts lowered their weapons reluctantly. "My name is Pythor P. Chumsworth. I was wondering if you two would be kind enough to do me a small favor?"

"What kind of favor?" Skulker asked, a cautious edge still in his voice.

"Well, earlier I summoned another ghost. I planned on having him distract my enemies, so I could go through with my plan, but he flew off. I was wondering if you could… catch him for me," Pythor said as a devious grin spread across his face.

"Do you remember the ghost's name?" Ember asked.

Pythor rubbed his chin in thought, "I believe his name is Danny." At this revelation, Skulker and Ember's eyes went wide.

"We'll catch him," Skulker agreed.

"Oh, good," Pythor said.

"I just have one question. Does he have to be alive?" Skulker asked with a sinister smile. Pythor shook his head. Skulker chuckled menacingly.

"Oh, I almost forgot. What are your names?" Pythor asked curiously.

"Ember," the female ghost said. "This is Skulker," Ember said, gesturing towards the robotic ghost.

"The Ghost Zone's -" Skulker began, but was cut off by Ember.

"Worst ghost hunter," Ember said, smirking.

Skulker sent her a glare. "The Ghost Zone's _greatest_ hunter," he corrected as he folded his arms.

* * *

Danny had just finished showing the ninja the last of his powers. Cole stepped up. "Guys, we need a plan." The others nodded.

"The best thing we can do is take the book from Pythor. After that, we can open a portal, and Danny can get home," Zane pointed out.

"Sounds good to me. You guys?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Now all we have to do is find out where Pythor is," Kai said in agreement.

"Or you could die!" a deep voice rang out. Everyone gasped and turned in the direction of the voice. What they saw was a robot with a flaming green mohawk. A girl floated by the robot, her guitar at the ready.

"Ember?! Skulker?!" Danny looked between the two floating figures in surprise.

"You know these two?" Jay asked shocked.

"Yeah, but we're not exactly friends," Danny said as he narrowed his eyes. He turned his attention back to his enemies. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for your pelt of course!" Skulker replied.

"And I'm here to be sure he doesn't mess up," Ember said, a glint of amusement in her eyes.

Skulker growled as he one of his many ecto-weapons popped out of his wrist. "Say goodbye, welp!" Skulker yelled, a maniacal smile forming on his face. He fired the weapon at Danny, who dodged the green energy ray. Danny quickly rolled to his feet and transformed into his ghost half.

"How did you even get here, Skulker?' Danny asked as he threw an ecto-blast at the ghost hunter.

"That's none of your business!" Ember said. She struck a single chord on her guitar, sending a beam of skulls at Danny. Thankfully, Danny dodged the beam, but he was quickly punched out of the air by Skulker.

"Okay, maybe I should even the odds a little," Danny muttered, clearly frustrated. He concentrated all of his energy and managed to make a duplicate. "Yes!" the two Danny's cheered simultaneously. Both Danny's split up and took one ghost.

"You still won't beat us!" Ember yelled. She turned the knob on her guitar to the wave symbol. She struck another chord that sent pink sonic waves at the duplicate Danny. The duplicate dove downwards in order to avoid Ember's attack.

"Hey, Ember, you seem rusty. Maybe you should practice more often," Danny quipped as he gave Ember a solid uppercut. Ember quickly recovered and swung her guitar down. Duplicate Danny struggled to dodge Ember's wild swings until finally the guitar connected with his face.

Danny flew backwards and wiped his mouth. "I haven't even started the warm-up, dipstick!" Ember retorted with a cruel smile. Once again Ember turned the knob on her guitar, but this time, she changed it to the fire symbol. She sent red-hot fire at the duplicate Danny, who countered with an ice blast, causing an explosion.

Meanwhile, the real Danny was straining against Skulker. The two were locked in a struggle in the air. The Ninja couldn't help since it was an aerial battle, and they didn't want to risk hitting Danny with their elemental powers. If any of them saw an opening, they wouldn't hesitate to help. "You can't overpower me, welp!" Skulker had a sinister grin plastered on his face.

Danny gritted his teeth as sweat began to pour down his forehead. A smile crept onto his face. "You might be stronger, but you're not smarter!" Danny retorted as his hands light up with green ecto-energy. Skulker grin was quickly wiped off his face as he was blasted away. Skulker spun wildly in air, completely out of control of his flight pattern. Just for extra measure, Danny froze Skulker in a block of ice. Danny pulled out his thermos and sucked Skulker inside. As Danny was capping the thermos, he heard his double yell in pain.

He turned around to see that Ember had hit the duplicate with a skull beam. He quickly flew over to help his double. He barreled into Ember with his shoulder, knocking her down. He unscrewed the cap to his thermos and sucked Ember in as well, ending the fight. Danny breathed a sigh of relief, capped the thermos, absorbed his double, and landed.

"That was awesome!" Jay yelled.

"Those were some pretty sweet moves out there," Cole agreed.

"That's just a normal day for me," Danny responded, embarrassed.

Zane eyed the thermos that Danny held. "How did you put those ghosts into the thermos?"

Danny lifted the thermos up higher. "Oh, this? My parents built it. They're ghosts hunters. It's made to capture ghosts. I'm not really sure how it works," Danny explained.

"Wow, your parents are ghost hunters, and you're a ghost. Clearly, the universe has a cruel sense of humor," Kai chimed in.

* * *

Pythor growled through gritted teeth. He had just watched the two dots that represented the two ghosts that he had summoned disappear. "What isss it know, Pythor?" Skales asked in an annoyed tone.

"That blasted ghost boy again! He did something to those ghosts!" Pythor said angrily.

"Possession of spectral artifacts? That's against the rules," a smooth, deep voice said. Pythor and Skales turned around in surprise and saw a ghost that was completely white except for his fedora, boots, gloves, and belt. The white ghost had several other ghosts around him, all of them wore a police uniform and had green skin.

"W-who are-" Pythor began, but he was quickly shut down by the warden.

"I'm askin' the questions around here," he said with authority. "The name's Walker."

"It's a pleasure-" Once again, Pythor was cut off.

"Don't try and sweet talk me." Walker glared at Pythor. "I'll let you off with a warning, since this technically isn't the Ghost Zone, but I'm going to have to confiscate that orb." Walker pointed his finger at the Specter's Eye.

Pythor covered the orb protectively. "No! You can't!" Walker's glare bore into Pythor's soul. "I-I need help!"

"Walker raised an eyebrow. "Go on…"

"I need a ghost to be captured. He has white hair, a jumpsuit, and green eyes." Pythor was still spooked by the warden's gaze.

Walker smirked. "Well, it appears that my worst prisoner has fallen right into my lap." Walker rubbed his chin in thought. "I'll catch that ghost for you." Pythor let out the breath that he had been holding in.

"Thank you, Walker," Pythor thanked. "I just want this ghost out of my hair."

* * *

 **The next chapters shouldn't take me this long. I had to stop and ask myself where the story was going before I could post this chapter. There might be a few spelling mistakes. I think I did mush better on this chapter. Anyways, what do you guys think is going to happen next? I'll leave the speculating to you guys. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, I'm back with the next chapter of Elemental Ninja meet Ghostly Phantoms! I'm sorry this took me so long. I kinda lost track of time writing a My Hero Academia fanfic. Anyways, this chapter won't be too long, and it's really only there to further the plot. Don't be surprised that it's short, since the story is going to be wrapped up soon. Please go check out my poll in my bio. I also made a Tumblr account. I'll probably make some normal posts, but I'll also add fanfic updates and ideas that I have on there as well. Check my profile for more information. Anyways, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Ninjago. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Um, how are you going to get rid of that ghost boy?" Pythor asked curiously.

Walker turned to him, a nasty smirk plastered on his face, and said, "I'm going to send my men, of course." He gestured to the hordes of police ghosts that floated behind him. "If they fail, I'll have to get him myself." Walker turned to face the hordes of ghosts and pointed to a specific group of ghosts. "Go get him," Walker commanded. The ghosts saluted and flew off to catch Danny.

Meanwhile, Danny and the Ninja were still trying to figure out where Pythor was. They had come to the conclusion that Pythor had summoned Ember and Skulker in an attempt to get Danny out of there. If they could find Pythor, they could find the book and send Danny home. Hopefully they could find his location soon. The Ninja were helping Nya search for any sign of Pythor when Danny's ghost sense went off. Suddenly a ghost flew through the side of the Bounty and snached Danny up.

The Ninja stopped what they were doing immediately and ran out to try and help Danny. They saw the ghost flying up high into the sky with Danny before the ghost dropped him. Danny screamed as gravity took over, and he began to fall, quickly gaining speed. He changed into his ghost form, stopping his falling momentum. He gritted his teeth as he looked at the ghost. "One of Walker's goons?" Danny muttered to himself confusedly. "That means there's got to be more of them around somewhere," Danny concluded.

"Hey, ugly! Where are your friends?" Danny asked the ghost as he sent a wave of ecto-energy at the ghost. The ghost easily dodged the wave. The ghost sneered as he held up his green baton. Before he could fire the ectoplasmic restraints, he was shocked with electricity. Confused, Danny looked down at where the electricity had come from. He Jay holding up his golden nunchucks.

Danny pulled out his thermos and sucked the ghost in before he could recover. Danny landed back on the Bounty, still on guard. "Who was that?" Kai asked.

"That was one of Walker's goons. There's got to be more of them around," Danny said as he looked over his shoulder.

"Watch out!" Cole shouted as dove out of the way of a blast. The rest of the Ninja followed his lead, but Danny wasn't so lucky. Danny was blasted nearly off of the Bounty. Danny opened his eyes to see the tons of ghosts that floated above the Bounty.

"Aw, crud," Danny cursed. "That's a lot of ghosts."

* * *

Pythor slithered back and forth throughout the room, wringing his hands nervously. After a few more minutes of nervous slithering, Pythor turned to Walker and asked, "Are you sure those ghost guards of yours can capture him?"

Walker turned to him, a devious smile on his face. "Of course," Walker answered simply without hesitation.

"I'm just curious, since that ghost boy is so powerful," Pythor clarified.

"He is powerful… but he's also a lawbreaker. My guards might not be too powerful, but there's tons of them," Walker pointed out.

"Oh, yes. I suppose I didn't take that into account." Pythor brought his hand to his chin.

"Even if my guards fail, he'll be too tired to take me on," Walker smirked. "It'll be easy for me to arrest him then."

* * *

Unbeknownst to Pythor and Walker, who were at Pythor's main hideout, a big metal ship came out of the permanent portal. Two teens were in the metal ship. One wore gothic attire, the other had a PDA in his hands. Accompanying the two teens was a big, black wolf like creature with long claws and green clothes.

The wolf like creature's ears perked up, and he sniffed the air. "Mi odoras lin en ĉi tiu direkto (I smell him in this direction)," Wulf said, pointing to the left. Both Sam and Tucker nodded in acknowledgement.

"Gvidu la vojon, Wulf,(Lead the way, Wulf)" Sam said slowly, trying to pronounce each word correctly. She still wasn't fluent in Esperanto.

Wulf lunged forward in a full sprint. Tucker quickly put the Specter Speeder into gear and followed Wulf. Hopefully they would find Danny soon. They had been running all throughout the Ghost Zone looking for their friend.

* * *

Danny struggled to dodge another blast from a ghost guard's baton. He was getting really tired now. He had been fighting these ghosts for the last 30 minutes. He had sucked up a lot of ghosts but there was still a lot of ghosts left. The Ninja had been helping as much as they could, but there was only so much they could do from the ground.

Danny fired another ectoblast at guard and thankfully hit him. Danny turned to fly off but was surprised to find several more ghosts right behind him. He floated backwards to try and get away, but he bumped into another ghost. He looked around him as he noticed that he was surrounded by ghosts.

One ghost held up his baton and fired ecto-restraints. Danny yelped as he failed to dodge the restraints. The ghost yanked him close. "Gotcha, ghost kid," the ghostly policemen growled dangerously.

The Ninja watched helplessly from the ground. "Oh, no! They caught Danny!" Jay exclaimed. They had no way to beat or capture the ghosts. They could use Spinjitzu, but the ghosts could turn intangible. They had to try _something_ though.

Kai pulled out his Sword of Fire and shot a few fireballs at one of the police ghosts. The ghost turned around angrily after getting hit with one of the fireballs. He growled as he lifted up his baton. He shot restraints at Kai and managed to tie him up. He whipped his baton back before he whipped it forwards again, letting Kai out of the restraints. Kai screamed as he was thrown at his brothers. He rammed into his brothers, knocking all of them to the ground. All the Ninja groaned in pain on the ground.

"Come on. We've got to get this punk back to Walker," the ghost policeman who had tied Danny up said, motioning for the rest to follow. The others began to follow when a ferocious roar caught everyone's attention. Wulf came flying through the air and slashed Danny's restraints. As soon as the restraints vanished, Danny hit the guard with an ecto-punch.

Wulf slashed at the guards, showing no mercy to his opponents. Sam and Tucker arrived merely moments after Wulf. Although Danny was surprised, he knew that the time for questions was later. Using the weapons in the Specter Speeder, they blasted the ghosts. Whenever Wulf started to get too close to the ground, Tucker would let Wulf grab onto the Specter Speeder. That way Wulf could easily stay in the fight. After only a few minutes of fighting, all the ghosts had been sucked into the Fenton thermos.

Danny landed back on the Bounty and transformed back to normal as Tucker landed the Specter Speeder. "Sam! Tucker! Am I glad to see you guys!" Danny said as he approached his friends.

"We're glad to see you too Danny!" Sam said.

"We've been looking all over the Ghost Zone for you!" Tucker exclaimed.

"How did you guys get here anyways?" Danny asked.

"Well, first we went to the Far Frozen to see if you were with Frostbite. When Frostbite told us that he hadn't seen you. He was willing to let us borrow the infimap, but we have this," Sam explained as she pulled out booo-merang.

"While we were looking for you, we ran into Wulf. We figured he could help us out, since he knows his way around the Ghost Zone," Tucker continued. "We followed the booo-merang to some portal."

The Ninja walked over to the group of friends. "Who are they?" Jay asked. Sam and Tucker's eyes widened upon seeing the Ninja.

"Woah, who are they?" Tucker asked, choosing his words carefully as to not offend the Ninja.

Danny sighed as he began to introduce everyone to everyone else. Danny filled Sam and Tucker in on their plan to get back.

"Danny, that portal that we came through didn't close," Sam realized. "It might still be open."

"Really? Then what are we waiting for?" Danny said, excited. "Where is it?"

"It's in some forest off to in that direction," Tucker said as he pointed towards the forest.

"That is where the Forest of Tranquility is," Zane said.

"Well, then let's go to the Forest of Tranquility," Kai suggested.

One ghost guard was left however. He was there solely to spy on Danny. If all of Walkers goons were beaten, then he was to go tell Walker. The goon smiled to himself. He had some very valuable information for Walker.

* * *

 **And I'm done! I think this story will be wrapped up either next chapter or the seventh chapter. I don't want to drag it out. I'd rather have it be short than drawn out. Please go look at my poll in my bio. I really want to know what people think. It should be at the top of my bio unless you're on mobile. Also, I posted another story. It's a crossover between Ghost Adventures and Danny Phantom, so if you're curious, then go check it out. Anyways, I hope this chapter was enough. Until next time!**


End file.
